Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device of an electric motor to drive an opening/closing body.
Background
In the related art, a motor control device to drive such opening/closing bodies as a sliding door or a rear door provided in an automobile by an electric motor is configured to actuate the sliding door in both opening/closing directions by rotational control of the electric motor in both forward/reverse directions (refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-280002). Specifically, the sliding door connected to a cable is actuated in both opening/closing directions by pulling the cable by the electric motor. In this way, the sliding door is capable of traveling within a range from a full close position for closing up a door opening to a full open position for opening up the door opening at a maximum.
In the motor control device of the related art, rotational operation of the motor is stopped upon detecting that a stopper provided in the full open position of the sliding door abuts with the sliding door during opening operation of the sliding door. In this way, it is possible to conduct opening operation of the sliding door until the full open position. And a full open lock mechanism for retaining the sliding door near the full open position is provided at a guide rail configured to guide a traveling direction of the sliding door. The sliding door is configured to be retained near the full open position by the actuation of the full open lock mechanism.